


直至死亡将我们分开 | Til Death Do Us Part

by mandrakebrew



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphenphosmphobia, Demisexuality, Frottage, Graphic Description of Corpses, Higgs is also a litlle shit, I kinda fucked around with the concept of the Seam but it's all in good fun, M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Repatriation Vomiting, Repatriate!Higgs, Repatriation Kink, Rough Sex, Slight Scent Kink, Top!Sam, a little horny shit, bottom!Higgs, higgs has a Sam kink, hopefully, slight size kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandrakebrew/pseuds/mandrakebrew
Summary: “希格斯，”山姆说，“你他妈在干什么? ”“妈的，布里吉斯，我知道你有点迟钝，但也不至于这么迟钝吧？”希格斯问道，向后拉开距离，直视山姆的眼睛，“你觉得我在干什么，嗯? ”“我觉得你在像只发情的狗一样蹭着我，同时说着我们共有的感知对方死亡的能力,”山姆不满地咕哝着，“抱歉这让我有点糊涂了。”
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	直至死亡将我们分开 | Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Til Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324462) by [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 我希望能把这篇同人献给KinkStranding服务器中所有可爱的人，你们是最棒的！
> 
> 非常感谢可爱的Vigils帮忙beta（以及取标题）！<3
> 
> （如果你为某作品写的第一篇同人不是黄文的话你在干什么）
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 人名，地名，特殊术语的翻译全采用了官方简中，因为我没玩过简中版，所以有些地方可能会有出入。欢迎捉虫！
> 
> 请给原作者kudos!

当山姆低头看着希格斯残缺的尸体时，他脑中出现的唯一想法就是 _这种事不应该发生。这种事。不应该。发生。_

希格斯仰面躺着，脊柱断得不成样子。他的四肢以病态而不自然的角度弯折着，骨头从手臂肌肉中刺出，刺破了沾满泥巴的衣服。鲜血从他腹部的伤口中渗出，浸透了他的上衣，把斗篷上的金色染成了红色。

多亏了那块他跌上的岩石的形状，希格斯的头部没撞上地面，也没有受伤。黄金面具也完好无损，山姆半心半意地想着它的牙齿粘满血会是什么样子。

_这种事不应该发生。_ 山姆一边这么想着，一边伸出一只颤抖的手，把手指按上金色骷髅面具的下颔，推拉着将面具从希格斯的脸上摘下，并把它扔到他尸体附近的地面上。 _这他妈到底怎么回事_ ，山姆换了个想法，开始拽下第二个面具的边缘，并用力把这个紧贴着皮肤的面具拉下。

山姆第一次有机会仔细端详希格斯的脸，他没想到他会有一双蓝眼睛。湛蓝，明亮，正毫无生气地望着天空。他也没料到那个额头上的怪异纹身，不过并没有为此感到震惊。纹身在希格斯的脸上看起来很自然，比起那双人性的眼睛更适合他。这只是在其他面具下的另一个面具。

“操，”山姆气冲冲地坐到地上，紧紧抓着洛的育婴仓，好像这么做能多少改善一下局面似的，“操操操。”

他应该感到高兴，感到如释重负才对。他的死敌，这个天知道折磨了他多久的，绑架了亚美莉，又在不停妨碍他的幕后黑手，终于死了。死在他亲自挑起的一场打斗中，被自己的刀意外刺伤后坠下悬崖，超级愚蠢的死法。但是似乎哪里有点不对劲，仿佛游戏规则被打破，仿佛时机有误，总之就是有点不真实。

山姆或许应该联系硬汉，告诉他这个好消息，或者打给芙拉吉尔，照亮她的一天。他应该这么做。他理当这么做。

但是他没有。

取而代之的，他站起来看了看周围。能向上爬的地方太陡了，好在还有一条能让他背着一具尸体前进的更长但更容易走的路。好吧，可能不是 _背着_ 。他没为这种情况做过打算，所以并没有带上处理尸体的器械，无法稳妥地背着希格斯，他根本无法背着他。山姆也不打算拖着他穿过尘土和泥潭，所以他做了一件其次明智的事情：拽起希格斯，并把他扛在了肩上。

“妈的，”山姆在他的体重下呻吟，“到了另一边还不放过我，是不是？”

他把希格斯放下，开始卸掉他那个诡异的育婴仓，战术绑带，武器和靴子。显而易见，育婴仓应该交给亡人，其他东西可以直接扔进回收站。不过，现在把它们一起带上并不现实。在悬崖边有一个小山洞，他可以把希格斯的东西放在那里。这片区域是时间雨多发地段，没有米尔人，也几乎没有派送员，没人会拿走它们。就算有，问题也得留给他们自己解决。

山姆再次伸手去拽希格斯，当他注意到黄金面具的牙齿在泥浆中露出微笑时，他停在了原地。哼。实际上他还有点期待面具会消散之类的，感觉它更像是一个活生生的东西，一个有生命的、会随着主人一起死亡的物件，而不是一个矫饰的配饰，结果这真的只是一个面具罢了。不过，山姆还是觉得不应该就这么把它留在原地。他捡起面具，在手里转了转，把它夹在胯部的战术带上。然后，他扛起了希格斯。

他查了查天气预报。一小时内都没有雨，应该有足够的时间把希格斯送去焚化厂。巧合的是，他们离焚化厂真的很近。那个疯子在山姆前往他在山区结点城北边的中继站附近设立的安全屋的路上突然窜了出来。

这次没有遍布在脚下的焦油，没有巨大的怪物BT们，没有胡言乱语。只有一个状态绝佳的希格斯，用他的能力在山姆身边闪来闪去，试图激怒他，挑拨他的神经。然后，穿靴子的脚踩上了他的膝盖，拳头砸上了他的脸，愤怒充斥着他的血管。希格斯闪现到他面前，毫不留情地打了他。山姆开始反抗，用尽全力回击。他还能怎么做，站在那儿一动不动，忍受这一切？他们愚蠢地、毫无必要地相互殴打，然后一道刀光闪过。难以置信的愚蠢，谁会带着刀参加与一个遣返者的肉搏？但是希格斯真的这么做了，最终那把刀舒舒服服地捅进了他自己的腹部。他开始大笑，笑得非常厉害，然后把它拔了出来，让鲜血喷涌而出，同时后退了几步……山姆想阻止他跌下悬崖，但是已经来不及了。

不，他不想。他不想救下全美国最混蛋的人。绝对不想。

虽然这样，那种麻木的感觉还是留在了他的胃里。他的头又重又晕，他的四肢在无意识地自动行走，按照熟悉的动作运送货物。他还没有用过焚化炉，从没这个需要，但是他很熟悉去焚化厂的路：从这条高速上前往山区结点城的次数太多了，再走一次理应也很容易。去 _烧希格斯·莫纳汉的尸体_ 理应很容易。

但事实并非如此，山姆也完全不知道为什么会这样。这跟肩膀上那具失去活力的尸体的重量没关系，不，是其他什么东西，有东西正抓着他的心，从内部慢慢地侵蚀着，用丑陋的牙齿啃噬着他。山姆甚至不确定哪件事更令他烦恼：是他的制服正被希格斯的鲜血浸透，还是这个在他的胸膛内拉扯着、尖叫着的东西。

他不记得到达焚化厂用了多久，甚至忘掉了旅程中的大部分内容，只记得安静和空虚，就像往常一样，唯一的声音是远处的时间雨和他沉重的脚步声。

在地平线上隐约可见的焚化厂怪诞而丑陋，那些高墙和格栅窗甚至让它看起来有些压迫感。希格斯可能并不想被埋葬，山姆心不在焉地想着——如果这称得上埋葬的话——葬在这个代表着一切他最鄙夷的东西的地方。每次希格斯不请自来地出现在他的房间里，喋喋不休地说一些废话的时候，他都没有掩饰自己对布里吉斯的厌恶。山姆没有忘记这种讽刺。

他一进焚化厂，就把尸体从肩上移到了手上，抱着希格斯的膝盖和后背。就这么把他扔在这里感觉多多少少有点不对劲。山姆又看了一眼他的脸，注意到这张脸竟异常的漂亮。不过既然他已经死了，这也就没那么重要了。虽然说这张脸在他活着的时候也没那么重要。

然而，有个东西,可能就是那个在过去一小时内一直啃噬他内心的东西，迫使他跪在冰冷的地上，把希格斯放下来，并伸出手触摸他的脸。没关系，他已经死了，山姆的接触恐惧症不会介意。事实上他本人可能也不会太介意：希格斯已经触摸了他那么多次，以至于这变得几乎可以忍受了。几乎可以。

山姆用戴着手套的手指按住希格斯的上唇，轻轻地把它们往下拖拽。他隐隐期望着能感受到什么，任何东西都好，但是什么也没感觉到。他甚至没有感受到对触摸产生的厌恶，只有麻木和那种已经有点熟悉的、告诉他这件事出了点问题的感觉。但这并不重要，不是吗？事情已经发生了，他对此无能为力。他唯一能做的，他 _必须_ 做的，就是把尸体烧了。看着它在焚化炉的玻璃板下燃烧，然后给硬汉打个电话。现在想来，硬汉可能不会同意他处理希格斯尸体的方法。心人也绝对不会赞同，他可能会想用希格斯的血或者其他什么玩意儿做些奇怪的实验。

既然尸体不是他们背过来的，那他们只能接受现实了。山姆站了起来，走向终端机，准备开始处理。

突然，他身后传来一阵刮擦声。山姆立刻转过身来，震惊使他睁大了眼睛。

希格斯的尸体在地板上抽搐，他的双脚和手指也痉挛着。那根已经断了的，从手臂肌肉中刺出的骨头折了回去，发出了一种令人恶心的声音。他的四肢弯折而扭曲，骨骼开裂。整个场景令人反胃，但这不是山姆的重点。他的重点是希格斯睁开了他的眼睛，深吸一口气，站起来并把一堆黑色焦油吐到了山姆的靴子上。那个在他胸膛内的东西又拉扯了一次，然后安定了下来。

这他妈不可能。

山姆睁大着眼睛看着希格斯尝试站立，他还在呕吐。为什么会有这么多焦油？山姆遣返的时候从没见过这么多。他当然也会吐，只是从没吐得这么厉害。等等，遣返。妈的，希格斯是个该死的遣返者，而山姆对这一无所知。显然其他人也不知道这件事，否则他们早就告诉他了。

山姆现在应该思考的是“我们到底应该怎么对付一个热爱爆炸且拥有一支BT军队的、有遣返能力的恐怖分子头目”，而真正出现在他脑海中的想法却是“他跪着的时候看起来还挺不错”。

最终，像是在经历了无休无止的咳嗽后，希格斯抬起了头，露出了一个被焦油沾染的笑容。他的下半张脸上全是焦油，下巴上红色和黑色混成一团糟，他用手背擦了擦嘴。

“呼！真不错，” 他清了清嗓子，“喜欢这场演出吗，布里吉斯？”

演出？这就是希格斯一直在做的吗，为他演出？故意被山姆从他身上夺走的刀刺穿，故意跌下悬崖？天啊，他可能比山姆想象的还要病态。

“你是一个遣返者。”山姆用陈述事实的语气说道。

“啊，我还想一直保守这个秘密呢！你怎么知道的？” 希格斯带着吃屎的笑容问道。山姆本想用拳头把他的微笑打掉，但是他们今天已经打得够多了。所以，他坐到了希格斯面前。他的膝盖陷进了焦油，但他毫不关心。满身都是焦油对他来说也不是什么新鲜事了。

“费这么大劲只是为了让我知道你能遣返？为什么让我把你那该死的尸体拖这么远？”山姆问道，声音里透着明显的烦躁，“你就不能自杀吗？或者像以前一样用用你的漂浮石块和焦油狮子？”

“偶尔改变一下习惯对你有好处，山米，你有空应该也试试。万一你也会喜欢呢。”希格斯通过焦油把自己拉近了一点，山姆立刻向后靠去以避免被他碰到。这事实上并没有帮到他多少——希格斯热爱用自己的瞬移能力堵截他。但是不管山姆在躲开他的时候失败了多少次，出于某种原因，他还是会坚持尝试。

不过这一次，希格斯没有瞬移，而是低下头看了看自己，然后转头看向山姆，扬起了眉毛。

“我不想转移话题，但是，你是在我死的时候偷光了我的东西吗？我的面具在哪？”

对。他确实把他身上除了衣服以外的东西都拿走了，包括育婴仓和面具。山姆几乎忘了这回事。

“我什么都没偷，只是把你的东西放在了安全的地方，这样就不用把它们也扛过来了，你太重了。面具在这儿。”他指了指自己的胯部。

“你不是挺乐意帮那些脏兮兮的农民背两百公斤葡萄干的吗，轮到可怜的我和几把枪的时候呢，”希格斯戏剧化地叹了口气，把手掌按在胸口上，“你伤了我的心，山姆·波特·布里吉斯。”

“少废话，希格斯。快告诉我你为什么这么干，这样我就能滚蛋了。”

“我想让你知道这是什么感觉，山米。”

“什么感觉？”山姆困惑地问道，他的喉咙突然干了起来。他对希格斯所说的事情一无所知，但是他体内的某些东西对这句话做出了反应。不仅对这句话，还对希格斯那诱骗人心的甜蜜笑容，对他看着山姆的样子——他的眼睛在活着的时候甚至更加明亮。

“这个。你和我。我们之间的联系。”

希格斯再次凑近他，眼中闪烁着疯狂。山姆也往后退了退，突然意识到自己的后背碰到了房间内众多柱子中的一个。

“你在说什么？什么联系？”山姆咕哝着。他的心在希格斯一寸寸逼近的时候跳得越来越快，他无处可逃。

“啊，看来你还是没弄明白。你的无知还挺可爱的。”

希格斯就在他面前。他跪在地上，身体前倾，双手按在山姆头侧的柱子上。他们现在都跪着，但是希格斯要高得多。他笼罩着山姆，占据了他身边的所有空间，成为了他唯一能看到的东西。他凑得太近了，近到山姆的皮肤因为还未感受到的触摸产生了灼伤般的幻痛。

尽管如此，他还是没有动。

“你看，山米，”希格斯俯下身，用诱人的声音对着山姆耳语，他的呼吸让他皮肤发烫，“你和我，我们是以一种不同于其他任何人的方式相连的，我们有DOOMS，当然，但我们还有一些其他的东西。”

希格斯的鼻子碰到了他的太阳穴，山姆猛地后退，头却痛苦地撞上了柱子。希格斯咯咯地笑着，声音低沉又带着嘲弄，然后他深吸了一口气。山姆发誓他听到了希格斯喉咙后面溢出的一声呻吟。他刚才是不是……闻了闻他？他身上满是焦油和血迹，还有因为搬运重物而积聚的汗水，但希格斯还是在闻他。天啊，他是真的有病，不是吗。

“你表现得很好，山米，所以作为奖励，我会为你解释一下，这么一来你就不用想破你那漂亮的小脑袋了，”希格斯说，“你还记得那个……那个该死的拉扯你胸口的感觉吗？不知道从哪冒出来，搞得你不得安宁，然后噗地一下就消失了？”

是，山姆记得。有些时候，当他在送货，途经一片非常平坦的地形，没有时间雨也没有BT，就突然有了这种下沉般的感觉。这种感觉非常细微，几乎不会让他困扰，但却没有细微到令人无法忽略。它通常不会持续很久，从没超过五到十分钟，也不会留下任何后遗症。现在想来，这种感觉非常像山姆认为希格斯已经死亡时的感觉，只是在今天，它比以前强烈了一百倍。

“是的，”山姆简单地回答，“你知道那是什么吗？”

“哦，我可太清楚了，”山姆看不见希格斯的脸，但他能 _感受到_ 他的微笑，“这，我亲爱的山米，是你在感知我的死亡。”

话刚说完，希格斯就停了下来。不仅仅是停止说话，不，他整个人都完全静止了。虽然山姆不太确定，不过希格斯看起来甚至在屏住呼吸，仿佛在期待他对这件事做出什么夸张的反应，仿佛在期待山姆大声喘气，惊讶地大喊，像个拍得很糟的搁浅前动作电影里的主角那样尖叫着“不！！！！”

山姆皱起眉头：“呃。”

希格斯又沉默了一会儿，发出一声失望的叹息，然后继续说了下去。

“你看，我亲爱的能言善辩的派送员，我和你，当我们的肉体在肮脏的石头上撞碎的时候，我们的灵魂会在同一个有趣的小地方游荡。冥滩边界一直存在于我们体内，在我们的身体里浮动，我们可不喜欢让别人入侵它，不，我们不喜欢。”

希格斯猛地停止了呼吸。

“所以我们现在感受到的这种丑陋的狂躁，这个该死的，用牙齿啃咬着我们，试图把我们的心撕出来的东西，”希格斯的语气变得急切了起来，变得又快又不稳定，“对我的影响比对你的更大。我的其他联系，与另外那个世界的联系，让我……天啊，让我感受到它，感受到你，该死的。每一。次。”

希格斯从齿缝中吸了一口气，然后靠得更近了些，用脸颊蹭着山姆的胡须。这让山姆想吐出自己的内脏，但是他忍住了，一寸都没有动。希格斯的一番话让他在原地呆若木鸡，任凭他凑得越来越近，凑得比之前任何一次都近。

“你的每次死亡，”希格斯对着他的脖子耳语，“我都能完完全全地感受到。当你摔下悬崖，淹死在河里，被我的手下们打死的时候，我都仿佛身临其境。我能尝到你的血，听到你骨骼粉碎的声音，看到你开裂的头骨，我……”

就在这时，希格斯发出了一种快溺死般的窒息声，他的整个身体紧绷。突然之间，他跨坐到了山姆的一条腿上，山姆确信那个在他口袋里的东西不是一把枪——他亲自把希格斯的所有枪都搜走了。希格斯硬了。他把自己压在山姆的腿上，根本没有做出任何尝试来掩盖。山姆的喉咙开始发干，他自己的老二也有了反应。操。

“哦，山姆，”希格斯又热又重地呼了一口气，“别误会，我挺享受你的死亡，只是有些时候……这真的很不方便。比如说，我跟我的狂人们在一起，计划着我们的下一步行动，或者是和 _她_ 在一起，扮演着毁灭的传令官的时候，你突然就在那些珍贵货物的重压下摔倒了，脑袋撞上了石头。你走路的时候真的有注意前面吗？我猜你或许有两只左脚……我不能分心的时候你总他妈在死。”

希格斯扭着臀部，这一次他发出的声音毋庸置疑就是呻吟。声音又轻又压抑，但是他的嘴离山姆的耳朵太近了，山姆不可能听不到它。希格斯的声音刺入他的脊椎，令他头晕目眩。山姆还没能理解这个希格斯声称的，他们所拥有的联系。他会因为感受到山姆的死亡而兴奋吗？即使这种感受又糟糕又恐怖？

“所以，我想让你也体验一下。你看，我们越接近，相隔的距离越短，这种感受就越糟糕。你今天感觉如何？这就是每次在千里之外的我的感受，你……啊，妈的……”

希格斯开始慢慢在他腿上磨蹭，上帝啊，他应该感到厌恶，他应该会想要尽快摆脱压着他的这具身体，他的接触恐惧症应该早该发作了，但是这，这似乎，可以忍受。山姆可以把这一切都放在脑后，只去 _感受_ ，感受在他体内积蓄的欲望。这很痛苦，但是山姆只是……他只是……他只是 _想要_ 。想要把手放在希格斯的屁股上，让他在自己腿上磨蹭，想要把他拉近，把已经勃起的阴茎插入他的身体。

希格斯，”山姆说，“你他妈在干什么? ”

“妈的，布里吉斯，我知道你有点迟钝，但也不至于 _这么_ 迟钝吧？”希格斯问道，向后拉开距离，直视山姆的眼睛，“你觉得我在干什么，嗯? ”

“我觉得你在像只发情的狗一样蹭着我，同时说着我们共有的感知对方死亡的能力,”山姆不满地咕哝着，“抱歉这让我有点糊涂了。”

希格斯笑着看着他，脸上挂着吃屎的笑容。

“老实说，这整个冥滩边界的概念并不难理解，不过我可以屈尊为那些头脑简单的人解释一下。我们共享一个死亡池，导致我们中的一个死掉时另一个会感觉很糟糕。这种感觉令人难以忍受，但是我们什么都做不了，所以不如放弃挣扎来找点乐子吧。至于另一件事……嗯，那玩意 _确实是_ 硬了。”

希格斯扭动着屁股，再次靠了过来，用嘴唇贴着山姆的耳朵，开始低声耳语。这种感觉仿佛触电，炽热，美丽而痛苦，让他难受到想脱层皮的同时也让他渴望着更多。

“来吧，布里吉斯，我知道你想要。我见过你在山区那个温泉里享受美好时光的样子。”

“呃……机器人学家附近的那个？” 山姆目瞪口呆地问道，虽然他完全清楚希格斯在说些什么。

“就是那个，山米，”希格斯的声音听起来像是在唱歌，“就是那个。”

啊，该死，这不是什么山姆想让希格斯发现的东西。你看，他几乎不手淫。没觉得有这个必要，也不怎么喜欢，每年做三到四次纯粹是为了保持健康。不过最近，他一直在做一些……梦。又热又粘腻，让他紧张而兴奋，醒来的时候，沾满精液的短裤紧贴着他的皮肤。那些梦里总会出现一个特殊的形象，而那个形象现在就坐在他的腿上，使山姆感觉很糟糕。他尝试把这件事置于脑后，但是在有一次，当他决定在温泉里好好休息一下的时候，意识到洛和亡人在一起，所以他就……开始胡思乱想。结果不知怎么就开始一边手淫，一边幻想着包裹住自己阴茎的不是他自己的手，而是一张某人的嘴。他的高潮来得快到令人尴尬，更尴尬的是他同时喊出了希格斯的名字。

而且希格斯还看到了。妈的。

山姆突然意识到了什么，他皱起眉头：“等等，等等。你怎么会知道这个？你是一直在跟踪我还是什么？”

“神永远不泄露他的秘密，山米，以免被人们过度研究。”

像以往一样含糊其辞的回答，山姆早该料到的。希格斯一直在跟踪他这个想法使他毛骨悚然，他真的很想知道是不是这么一回事。山姆张开嘴，想用更强硬的语气再问一遍，但是当希格斯把嘴唇贴近他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻刮过他的皮肤，同时继续扭着身体时，他把这个问题咽了下去。

天啊。山姆硬得好痛。

“你能把这东西拿下来吗？”希格斯一边用手指轻敲着洛的育婴仓，一边恼怒地问道，“挺碍事的。”

山姆犹豫了。把育婴仓摘下来真的安全吗？他对希格斯的信任程度高到能确信他不会做任何事情吗？蠢问题。毫无疑问，他当然不信任希格斯，一点都不信任。不过希格斯从来没对他的BB表现出任何兴趣，更别提他自己也有个BB——他看起来也不是很关心那个，毕竟在得知山姆把它留在了一个山洞里后，希格斯甚至并没有表现出一丝不安。他计划这一切只为伤害洛的可能性非常低，所以，应该没有什么可担心的。鉴于希格斯现在的状态，比起其他事情，他似乎更关心如何到达高潮。

所以，山姆给了他一个机会。他把已经暗下来的育婴仓摘了下来，小心翼翼地把它放到他能够到的最远的地方。他对面具也做了同样的事情。山姆伸展着他的双腿，抬眼看着希格斯，在他的脸上搜寻着任何可能出现的恶意，但是希格斯看起来一点也不在乎，不管是对洛还是对他自己那个古怪的配件。这让山姆得出结论：希格斯很可能有能力再轻松造出一个BB。这是个令人不安的想法，不过他得过会儿再进一步思考了。毕竟当你身体里一半的血都在涌向下半身的时候，是不太可能理性思考的。

希格斯如释重负地叹了口气，低声嘟囔着一些类似于“妈的终于”之类的话，然后，毫无预兆地，他骑到了山姆身上，膝盖支在他的胯部两侧。希格斯有目的性地在山姆身上磨蹭，用屁股蹭着他的性器。山姆急促地呼气，他的头往后仰，手指在掌心中蜷曲。

“等——等等，”他喘着气，“我们要怎么做？”

“粗暴而下流地做，我希望。”希格斯笑着看他，然后慢悠悠地、目的性强烈地舔了舔他沾到焦油的嘴唇，用舌头舔舐着黑色的液体。山姆的裤子变得更紧了起来。

“我不是这个意思。”

“哎呀，布里吉斯，你没听过顺其自然吗？好吧，如果你坚持得有一个线路图的话，那么，我们先……”

“我想干你，”山姆突兀地打断他，“你不介意吗？”

希格斯盯着他，呆滞了一秒：“是的，我，呃……我不介意。”他咬着下唇，嗓音嘶哑，带着情欲。他不带一点讽刺的回答使山姆震惊，不过希格斯很快弥补了这一点：“没想到 _你_ 的嘴这么下流，布里吉斯。你要是继续这么讲话，我们俩就完了。”

问题是，山姆根本没有一张“下流的嘴”。讲出这种话对他来说并不自然，可能是因为性爱对他来说也不是。自从露西死后，他就再也没想要过任何人。在露西之前，因为他正在发育的身体和不稳定的荷尔蒙水平，他在青少年时期有过几次实验性质的、毫无意义的勾搭，并不是什么别的原因。当你讨厌被触碰的时候，跟人上床变成了一件麻烦事。多年以来，从没人能点燃他内心的火花，而他现在却坐在这里，大腿上骑着一个精神状态不佳的恐怖分子，拼命想把他的老二塞到自己体内。生活真奇妙。

“把衣服脱了。”山姆说，惊讶于自己的声音有多么低沉和沙哑。

“我还以为你想让我克制一下，山米。”希格斯得意的笑着，但还是听从了他的命令。

他快速地脱掉了斗篷和上衣，看都不看一眼就把它们扔到了一边。它们正好落到了焦油上，不过希格斯看起来并不介意。他从山姆身上爬下来，站起身开始解腰带。这有点好笑，不过山姆直到现在才注意到希格斯化着妆，他的妆容已经毁了一半，眼线糊在脸上，下巴上的血迹混合着焦油。山姆突然有了一种强烈的欲望，想把他搞得更糟，想让他哭泣，看着泪水从他的脸上流下来。山姆不知道这是从哪来的——他这辈子从没有过这种冲动，但是希格斯……希格斯的爪子深深地挖进了他的胸膛，把他原始的、野兽般的那一面揪了出来，并让它掌握主权。

死亡，他们被死亡束缚在一起。还有什么比这更原始的呢？

看着希格斯脱下裤子简直就是该死的折磨。他当然不会错过这个表现的机会——山姆早该料到的。他解腰带的动作慢到令人痛苦，拉下拉链的时候甚至更慢：他一边对付拉链，一边把手掌包裹在阴茎上磨蹭，并咬住下唇，发出柔软的声音，画面淫荡而性感到令人无法忍受。山姆默默看着，牙关紧闭，视线完全集中在终于决定放弃戏剧化表演而开始真正脱裤子的希格斯身上。哈。没有内裤。就知道。也没有体毛，只有剃得很干净、看起来很光滑的皮肤。山姆想用淤痕把它染上颜色。

“喜欢你看到的吗，布里吉斯？”希格斯摊开手问道，展示着自己，毫不羞愧地在政府设施内赤身裸体站在他的死敌面前。他的阴茎硬着，还在渗出前液。

山姆没有回答——他非常确定自己在希格斯身体上游荡的贪婪目光足以说明问题——而是伸手去够制服上半身的战术带，开始解开它们。出于肌肉记忆，整个过程非常容易。事实上，他没打算脱衣服，这层衣服是防止他被人直接碰到的保护罩。现在，他已经可以接受希格斯的触摸了，事实上还有点渴望，但是绝不是在裸露的肌肤上，也绝不是用手。在山姆脸上游荡的嘴唇和舌头已经足以让他头晕目眩，无法想象希格斯把手放上他的脖子、胸膛和腹部会发生什么事情。尽管如此，他还是脱掉了上衣。制服里太热了，热到令人无法忍受。看来现在他只能寄希望于希格斯的规范表现了。

“你看起来不错，布里吉斯，”希格斯爬回山姆的大腿上，发出猫一般的咕噜声，他现在完全赤裸着，“我想把嘴放在你那奇怪的伤疤上。”

“不！”山姆打断他，“不许碰，混蛋，要是你的手或者嘴碰到了我，我就不让你高潮。”

“真是专横，不是吗？”希格斯露出牙齿，得意地笑着，但山姆没有错过他身体的微微震颤。

希格斯……喜欢这样吗？喜欢被命令着，被告知着该做什么？他可以好好利用这一点。

“想让你为我扩张一下自己。”他说着，目光聚焦在希格斯的脸上，看着他的脸上在听到这句话的一瞬间出现了一些充斥着欲望且脆弱的东西，然后又变回了他平时那种洋洋得意的笑容。

“想让我做所有的活，哈？是布里吉斯的所有人都这么懒，还是只有你这样？”

“你打算很快跟布里吉斯的其他人上床吗？”

“噢，别嫉妒，山米。”

“我没有。你可以开始了，好吗？”

希格斯笑了，模拟了一个小小的鞠躬——山姆无法理解为什么他能在全身赤裸并骑在别人身上的时候做这种动作，还能使自己看起来不像个彻头彻尾的白痴——然后开始扩张。

他把手举到唇边，往嘴里塞进两个手指，张开嘴舔着它们，让山姆能清楚地看见。他的舌头在手指间不时滑动，缠绕着它们，并给它们覆盖上足够多的唾液，光是看到这个场景就让山姆下半身胀痛。事实上，他浑身都因为一股令人发狂的欲望而疼痛，他想要伸出手，想要触摸，想要把自己的手指塞进希格斯嘴里，压上他的舌头，想要让手指进一步深入，深到使他窒息，想要看他窒息时眼角涌出的泪水。

然而，他并没有做这些事，只是安静地看着。他的呼吸变得沉重，充满了情欲。这时，希格斯完成了他的表演，往自己身后伸出手去。

“不，不是这样，”山姆打断他，“转过来，我想看。”

“今天的你真是充满了惊喜。”又出现了，一些真实的东西，闪烁在希格斯的层层面具背后。山姆忍不住思考把面具都扯下来后会发生什么。

希格斯按他所说的做了，他转过身，背对着山姆。他的肩胛骨之间有一个顺着脊椎延伸的纹身，是一个有着狗头的类人化生物，黑色和金色，就像希格斯拥有的其他所有东西一样。它纹得非常好，但是当希格斯把一根湿漉漉的手指滑进自己的洞内并轻轻叹了口气时，山姆已经没有心思去欣赏纹身了。

“操。”希格斯呼出一口气。山姆完全赞成。

希格斯没怎么给自己时间去调整，直接开始动作，从一开始就大致确定了节奏。山姆紧紧盯着他陷入身体的手指，看着他的小孔随着每个动作伸展，看着他轻微颤动的双腿。希格斯对自己发出的声音也毫不羞怯，他的叫声并不响亮，只是一些轻柔，安静，令人沉醉的呻吟。当希格斯把第二根手指伸进去的时候，他咒骂了几句，身体前倾，手肘支撑在山姆的膝盖上。山姆也骂了两声，伸出手隔着裤子套弄他硬到痛苦的阴茎。

“妈——妈的，布里吉斯，”希格斯边说边开始用两根手指操着自己，他的动作变得更加缓慢而小心了起来，“从没在别人看着我的时候这么干过，真可惜，早该试试了。”

“所以你经常一个人做吗？”

“工作压力很大，需要放松一下，有意见吗？”

“在你感受到我死的时候？”这个问题来自他那爬虫般的大脑深处，刺耳而突然，吓了他一跳，不过现在退缩已经太晚了。

当希格斯把手指深深埋进去的时候，他的喉咙发出了一个响亮而破碎的声音：“……是的。”

“你病了。”山姆说，声音轻到让人几乎听不见。希格斯的回答让一阵激烈的快感贯穿他的身体，他可能也病了。

希格斯笑了起来，呼吸急促而紊乱：“告诉我一些我不知道的事情，山米。”

山姆拉下拉链，从内裤中掏出他的阴茎，把手掌包裹上柱身，开始套弄。希格斯粗鲁地操着自己，两根手指在体内扭动，关节卷曲，在碰到敏感点的时候发出一声呜咽般的呻吟。他拱起背，下背部闪闪发光，全是汗水，继续炫耀般地展示着自己。妈的，山姆已经不能忍受了。

“准备好了没？”他问道，试图表现得尽可能随意，以掩饰自己的不耐烦，结果惨遭失败。

“我见过你的家伙，布里吉斯，我不觉得任何男人能对那个可怕的玩意儿做好准备。”希格斯笑着，轻轻叹了口气，滑出手指，“所以，算是好了。”

他转过身，饥渴地看着山姆掌中的阴茎。山姆从没想过自己的尺寸算是特别大（从没想过任何关于这方面的事情），但是希格斯绝对比他小，只是相对更小。

山姆放开了手。希格斯爬上他的腿，但是没有直接坐下去。他调整自己的姿势，慢慢扭动着臀部，磨蹭着山姆的性器，并确保他的龟头在每次摩擦时都能浅浅探入自己的穴口。

“布里吉斯，你要自己润滑一下，还是让我来？”希格斯问道，声音嘶哑。

山姆皱眉。妈的，他竟然忘了这个。“唾液不是好润滑，我会伤到你的。”

“噢，山米，害怕伤到你最大的敌人？真是可爱。”希格斯咯咯地笑，“你那颗柔软的小心脏大可放轻松，我会搞定的。”

希格斯打了个响指，山姆突然感觉自己的右手变得又湿又粘腻了起来。他困惑地抬头，看到上面覆盖着一些奇怪的黑色液体，很像他所熟悉的焦油，只是更有流动性，没有那么厚重。液体顺着他的手指缓缓滴落到地板上。

“这他妈……”

“放轻松，它们又不会咬人。”希格斯翻了翻眼睛，“这只是基本的焦油，根据我们的，呃，当前需要，小小调整了一下。”

“你要我把这玩意儿抹在老二上？”山姆盯着自己的手掌，难以置信地问道。

“不，我要你写一首诗。你能不能别管那么多，快点来干我？”

山姆的态度缓和了下来。此时，他确实没有其他选择，用一些希格斯凭空造出来的奇怪焦油给自己的老二抹润滑可能是最不需要让他担心的事。比起他即将和希格斯·莫纳汉发生性关系这件事相比，焦油润滑液听起来也不是那么糟糕。所以，当希格斯把自己往上拉了一点，让山姆可以在他们身体的间隙中伸进一只手时，他照做了。他的动作很小心，以免碰到希格斯，虽然他们之间的距离已经近到令他的皮肤刺痛。结果，焦油的触感跟他私人房间里的润滑液几乎完全一样，如果不是因为颜色，山姆甚至分辨不出区别。

“好了，已经……妈——妈的，希格斯！”

希格斯毫无征兆地坐了下来，让他的性器埋入自己的身体。他的双手落在山姆头部两侧的柱子上，支撑着自己的身体。他不能一次性吞下整根阴茎，就停在了中途，呼吸尖锐而急促，汗水从太阳穴和上唇沁出。山姆被突如其来包裹住他的温度弄得晕晕乎乎，那含着他阴茎的、紧到出奇的小洞几乎让他当场高潮。如果希格斯没有中途停下的话，他可能会叫停。

“见鬼，你怎么……这么他妈大……”希格斯扭动着臀部，像是在测试位置，然后把身子压低了一点。当他一下子把整根阴茎顺利吞下去时，山姆的喉咙里发出了一声尖锐的喘息。他的手指蜷曲成拳，头往后仰，眉毛轻轻擦过希格斯紧绷的手臂。他闭上了眼睛。

希格斯开始慢慢移动。感觉很好，感觉太他妈的好了，他在上方的温暖身体，他唇角溢出的一连串呻吟，和山姆的阴茎在他体内抽送的方式。但是不知为何，感觉还是不太够，仿佛少了点什么东西。那东西在他的手臂上刮擦，在他的手中震动，仿佛成百根针一样刺入他的指尖。他不能就那么坐在那里，他必须去做一些事情，遵从那股他不知道自己也能体验到的、背离了他所有认知的欲望。

希格斯的动作加快了，变得更不规律，更不稳定。山姆沉迷在欲望中，以至于差点错过了他接下来要说的话。

“你真是个懒鬼，布里吉斯。”

山姆睁开眼。希格斯正低头看着他，脸上挂着恼怒。他的动作越来越粗暴，把自己抬高只为在坐下来的时候一口气吞入，让山姆绝望地低吼。

“你能不能……就他妈的……碰我一下，山姆，天啊……”

山姆没让他说完。那个一直在他体内沸腾的东西溢了出来，完全控制住了他。他们之间扭曲的联系牵扯着他，抹掉了其他一切东西。

他抓住希格斯的屁股，几乎要把他扔到地上。山姆把他脸朝下摁在焦油里，一手抓着他的头发，把他的双腿踢开。当他再次滑入希格斯体内时，对方差点窒息。

“该死，布里吉斯，”希格斯颤抖地笑着，“操，太棒了，就是这样。”

山姆麻木地干着他。他的阳具在希格斯体内粗暴而不规律地抽送，像动物般充满野性。他完全迷失在其中，迷失在这残酷的节奏中，迷失在希格斯不知羞耻的响亮呻吟中，迷失在陌生的高潮将至的感觉中。尽管如此，他还是没有错过稍微改变角度后希格斯在身下发出的呜咽。

“操操操，山姆，对，就是那儿，就他妈是那儿……”希格斯啜泣着，他的手指在冰冷的地面上胡乱地摸着，想要找到什么东西抓住。他抓到了自己的斗篷，手指紧紧扣住布料，指关节在焦油里显得越发苍白。

山姆满足了他的要求，开始带有目的性地冲撞，确保每次抽插都能顶到那个地方。希格斯的反应仿佛发狂：山姆的名字连带着一连串脏话从他的嘴里冒了出来。他扭动和拱起背部的样子，还有他的脸，他那该死的脸，他晕得不成样子的妆容，以及混在一起的焦油，血迹，汗水和唾液。这些对于山姆来说都太多了，他俯下身，揪住希格斯的头发把他拉起来，亲吻了他。

他们吻得乱七八糟，完全不受控制。他们的牙齿痛苦地撞在一起，舌头湿漉漉的，绝望地互相推挤着。在那么一个瞬间，山姆尝到了金属的味道。希格斯可能咬破了他的嘴唇，或是山姆咬到了他的，但这不重要，现在什么事都无关紧要，因为希格斯正一边对着他的嘴大声呻吟他的名字，一边紧紧地抱着他，整个身体都在颤抖。山姆注意到希格斯射了出来，他一下都没有碰他，但是希格斯就这么高潮了。感受到自己高潮的接近，他随意地抽送了几下，轻松被推上了顶峰。

快感在他的整个身体里翻涌，蔓延进他的四肢和骨头。山姆继续冲撞着，直到最后一秒。当他终于停下，并回过神把自己的性器拔出来的时候，他听到了外面的雨声。

“请不要告诉我你高潮的时候会下雨。”山姆说着，试图调整呼吸。

希格斯翻了个身，朝门口瞥了一眼，然后回头笑着看了看山姆。他看上去像是完全被弄坏了，发型凌乱不堪，表情也非常糟糕。这副景象甚至让山姆的老二抽搐了起来。

“只有在它非常棒的时候，山米。”他眨了眨眼睛，山姆没有料到随之出现的黑色和金色混合的闪光，说实话他有一点失望。但是，事实证明，希格斯并没有离开。山姆转过身，发现他只是传送到了他放洛和面具的地方。当希格斯看起来像是要去拿育婴仓的时候，山姆紧张了起来，但是他只是拿走了他的面具。

“你把我所有的东西都好心地放在哪儿了，能再提醒一下吗？”希格斯一边问，一边开始套上裤子。

“你死的地方，那儿的悬崖边有一个小山洞。”

又是一道闪光。希格斯盘着腿坐在他面前，手里拿着面具。

“谢谢你陪我度过美好时光，布里吉斯先生，”他咧嘴笑着，“下次死亡见。”

他站了起来，眨了眨眼睛，然后鞠躬退场。字面意义上的鞠躬退场——他做了一个小小的模拟鞠躬，然后消失在又一片黑色和金色的闪光中。

山姆转向焚化厂的出口，没有费神去擦拭因为开罗尔过敏而流下的眼泪。外面下着倾盆大雨，他没法出去，只能在这儿等着，赤裸上身躺在一片焦油里，希格斯毁了的斗篷陪伴着他。就这么把他一个人留在这儿，希格斯确实是个混蛋，不过现在山姆也没法强迫自己去在意这件事。这件事，或者今天他所做的蠢事，他的脑袋里幸福地空空如也。下一次，当他再感受到胸膛内熟悉的拉扯时，他终于能知道那是什么了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 本文的暂定标题是“饥渴希格斯之传说”


End file.
